fattoidfandomcom-20200214-history
Woolyphant
Woolyphant Tour Guide | Smelly Boi Wooly worked at the car wash. Things changed the day he met Chiin. The two met one day while Wooly was paying a visit to the nearby pancake house known as Flabjacks. It was certainly a strange encounter, but Wooly was offered a job at Fattoid. Intruiged and in need of some extra cash, Wooly went to check out the place. He was brought into testing and was given an experimental "slow burn" Fattoid to test. It was supposed to have him swell up slowly over the weekend before reverting him to normal, but something wasn't quite right... After about a day there didn't seem to be any effects, and Wooly had figured it must have been a dud. Wooly gets a call from work, and has to head in. But by the time he gets there, his clothes are already starting to feel snug. To his horror, the Slow Burn Fattoid starts working, quickly, and before even the end of his shift, Wooly's trapped waddling around in a 400 lbs body and growing. By the time he makes it home, he's already barely able to squeeze through his apartment door, and when he wakes up the next day he finds himself to have swollen up into a huge immobile blob. He feels bloated and gassy and is drenched in sweat. Panicked, he thinks to call the factory, but he can't find his phone within the layers upon layers of flab surrounding his body. So Wooly sits, trapped under an ever expanding body until finally the floor gives way. Fattoid is called in as part of the rehabilitation program agreement with the SLPD, and Wooly is put into rehabilitation at the factory. But something's still not right... It seems like no matter what they try, Wooly's weight continues to go up rather than down, and in spite of his symptoms, it doesn't seem to be a result of Fattoid Poisoning. Eventually its determined that Wooly suffers from Type 2 Fattoid Allergies, which not only make his body hypersensitive to Fattoid, but also makes it extremely difficult to get Fattoid to be expelled from his system, even the purified kind. Chiin begins working on synthesizing a cure which leads to the invention of Slimtoid which gets prescribed to Wooly to help him slim back down over time. As compensation, Wooly is given his own special room at the Factory, in an area between the Hot Springs and the Host Cafe. Meanwhile, Chiin checks up on him regularly to help him administer his medicine. Wooly's weight fluctuates between being a massive immobile blob, to being a, still huge, but manageable mobile mammoth. In order to live more comfortably and to get around a bit more easily, Wooly was given a special scooter to ride on when he was too heavy to walk. Now Wooly works as a tour guide for the Factory. At his worst, aside from the extreme odors, Wooly sometimes produces a Fattoid Aura from all the Fattoid evaporating from his sweat. The trace amounts aren't enough to cause any particular Fattoid effects, but it causes anyone in the near vicinity to feel a bit bloated. Of course this doesn't apply to those with Fattoid Resistance or Immunity.